saiminfandomcom-20200213-history
Helen (Spiral Clicker)
Helen-1.png Helen-2.png Helen-3.png Helen-Swimsuit.png Helen is an elf who appears in Spiral Clicker, an indie dating sim from Changer. Helen is an elf with supernatural abilities that grants the player the ability of hypnosis, but once enough girls have been enslaved and the player's power is high enough it becomes possible to Enslave Helen as well. How She was Hypnotized After acquiring Seven girls through Campus Conquest mode in Spiral Clicker it becomes possible to click on Helen and begin to probe deep into her mind. Gameplay & Walkthrough Helen likes to hypnotize the player is good and obediently watches the Spiral (if the game is left up and unattended for 10 minutes or through holding down the left mouse button for 10 seconds), though this can be toggled in Helen's settings. In the current version she will hypnotize through the Doll, Bimbo, Pleasure, Pet and Drone suggestions, all of which can also be toggled in the settings menu. Helen is also used for attaining pearls, which Helen will trade to the player in return for her free will back. Upon receiving these pearls the player will lose their progress with all of the girls, but will be able to trade the pearls in for new girls with Helen, or trade them in for upgrades in the campus shop. The number of pearls given depends on the levels of the girls. Later when the Elf Kingdom becomes playable the Pearls operate as the power source to defeat the Elves that occupy the kingdom. After Helen has been hypnotized she attempts to shrug it off but her being controlled is apparent as the player can force Helen into (more) sexual acts and can take over her mind in her final convo. When Leena begins her inspection of Helen, she has become the player's property (though possibly faking to some degree in order to shrug off the consequences), but Leena does not by it allowing the Player to use the spiral to take over her mind. Leena's Convos show that Helen has become subordinate to the player, and is willing to use her own brainwashing powers to further her owner's control over Leena after they engage in a magic duel. Leena becomes far more willing to serve her new owner after the magic duel. After all fifteen of the Campus Characters have been unlocked Helen can take the player to the Elf Kingdom. In order to do so they will need to get past Orange the Gatekeeper. Should the Player loose any of the Elf Kingdom Challenges Helen will take advantage to identify herself as the player's mistress and deprogram them while also obtaining more control over the player. Summer Fun Event Helen is the one who arranges the Summer Fun Event, inviting Joyce, Kathrine and Amber to the Beach in order to have fun with the protagonist as well as aid in giving local beach goers post-hypnotic suggestions for the protagonist's pleasure. All three of the generic beach girl CGs are from Helen's interference: the first is when she entrances a lifeguard, telling her that she will not need to spend much time in the water today as few will be swimming and instead to set up a sexy-ice-cream stand alongside another women, both of whom serve penis-shaped popsickles in the nude. the second is entrancing a swimmer and having her stop another swimmer from getting away. Finally the third one is a sunbather who was already brainwashed by the protagonist's influence to enjoy and yearn after being enslaved (akin to Candice and Kathrine) and so to do so must also put lotion laced with Elf magic to enslave one of her friends. At the end of the day as the event draws to a close Helen gathers up the invited girls and together with Amber gives their Owner a titfuck with ice-cream between their bosom, while Joyce and Kathrine present their bear tits for their owner's viewing pleasure. Throughout their titfuck Helen is entertained by Amber's disposition and confusion at having been convinced to do this. Personality Helen is a flirtatious and mischievous elf who desires her own entertainment above all else, disregarding the laws of the Elf Kingdom in order to have fun. Her Mind control fetish is apparent by her creation of the titular spiral that ensnared the minds of girls into being "willing" objects owned by others but her carelessness in succumbing to it herself shows that she can be thoughtless and/or that she herself can enjoy being dominated. She is however capable of regaining control of the situation by offering the protagonist useful powers in pearls, to possess her freedom, but strangely will not do so if the protagonist lacks the needed willpower to exchange for pearls calling herself "fair" by doing so. Ultimately it is ambiguous whether Helen has any semblance of control over the situation that she is her convos she can clearly be manipulated but her mind control tactics over the protagonist imply that she could be much freer and in control than she lets on. Throughout Leena's Convos Helen appears to exxagerate her control, and at the end of the Elf Kingdom Conquest she insinuates that she is not bothered as she has gotten her revenge on Heidal and that the lifespan of a human is nothing to an elf so it is an inconvience at best. However either unknowingly or unwillingly Helen still presents herself a degree of submission towards the protagonist. Despite her convos demonstrating a desire to keep herself at top and in control during sexual intercourse and teasing her owner in her final one she will refuse to lower herself to the action of being her owner's plaything until forced to under their control, and will than do so and enjoy being their plaything. In the Summer Fun Time event she seems to see herself as either an equal to the protagonist or as a top slave amongst the hierarchy, frequently taking the innitiative in making sure that her owner has a good time at the beach, and capping the day off with a titfuck with no obvious benefit or dominant role over them. Relationships Master/Protagonist She is the creator of the spiral and the one who granted it and its magical properties to the main protagonist. She attempts to control the protagonist to do her bidding, but she herself is enthralled, and must bargain for her freedom in order to enact her plans, and will seize any opportunity to control the protagonist be it a defeat by another elf, or simply negligence in regards to leaving the spiral to gather willpower. Her own Creation's control over her is, however, apparent during Leena's convos, referring to the player as her owner, and her personality can be overwritten as shown in the final of her current Convos where her eyes dull and she is suddenly willing to do a sexual act for the player when seconds before she had not. Leena The elf inspector who was sent to report to the elf kingdom Helen's activities, and if illegal by their standards arrest her. Helen took advantage of Leena's overconfidence to allow her owner to ensnare her and forced her to begin to look into the matter while slowly succumbing to the spiral's influence. During this time Helen will pretend/exaggerate her control in order to further fool Leena, and will dominate her further for her owner's benefits. After she is completely under control Leena will resign herself fully to the owner and act as their dog, much to Helen's amusement. Heidal The Queen of the Elf Kingdom, Helen is apparently a member of the true royalty and is the only one who saw that Heidal was an imposter. Helen desired revenge and through the protagonist's power over her spiral obtained it by ensnaring Heidal into their servitude. Though she is likely under the influence of her own spiral, Helen claims to not be bothered by being a slave to someone else, as human lifespans are short compared to an elf. Other Slaves Helen is apparently amused by Kathrine, Amber and Joyce calling them 'some of her favourites' in the Summer Fun Event, and invites them to the beach to be apart of the event. At the end Amber is the only one who questions this but Helen assures her that 'she has her ways' while being able to exert control over them for their owner's pleasure. On a side note Amber originally appears as the easter event for Helen, while Kathrine appears for the Halloween one. Look Helen has white skin, green eyes, light green hair short hair, and long pointed elf ears. Helen also has large breasts, wide hips and well toned body, which she loves to show off provocatively while she uses her hypnotic powers on the player. Holiday Outfits Helen optional outfits that correspond to various holidays Helen-Sp-1.png Helen-Sp-2.png Helen-Sp-3.png Trivia * Instead of the Spiral, Invisible Spiral, or Crystal Pendulum the player can use the sprite of a naked Helen gently swaying her breasts back and forth. * Helen is the only character to have a voice actor in the game at present, her lines activating when the player leaves Helen's interference on, and she will attempt to control the player via her hypnotic meddling. * Helen is the only girl in Spiral Clicker introduced in the first version to have NOT have the method of brainwashing her change after the game began to require Campus Conquest mode to unlock certain girls (originally girls simply were unlocked in the same semi-transparent manner as Helen and Erika are introduced after getting a certain total level, or by levelling up certain girls to level 100) Category:Elf Category:Hypnotist Slave Category:Mind Control Power used against them Category:Spiral Clicker Category:Changer (Dev) Category:Article needs cleanup Category:Bunnygirl Slaves Category:Green Haired Slaves Category:Sexy Santa Slaves Category:Tease turned Slave